Natsu Dragneel: The Fourth Wizard Saint
by D.S.K.27-FT
Summary: Paano kung si Natsu ay hindi kabilang sa Fairy Tail guild, ni maski isa sa mga guild sa Fiore... Paano kung isa pala siya sa mga Wizard Saints...? Teka nga lang! Mukhang may mali dito! Wizard Saint Natsu? Tama ba narinig ko? Warning: WS!Natsu
1. Foreword & Prologue

Natsu Dragneel: The Fourth Wizard Saint, isang Fairy Tail fanfiction.

Rating: **T / 14+ **para sigurado. Pwedeng magpalit anumang oras.

Pair: N/A

#1: Foreword & Prologue

* * *

**Foreword**

* * *

Buod: Paano kung si Natsu ay hindi kabilang sa Fairy Tail guild, ni maski isa sa mga guild sa Fiore... Paano kung isa pala siya sa mga Wizard Saints...? Teka nga lang! Mukhang may mali dito! Wizard Saint Natsu? Tama ba narinig ko?

Warning/s: Wizard Saint!Natsu & WS!Natsu OOCness

Characters:

1.) Fourth Wizard Saint! Natsu Dragneel:

Isang Wizard Saint na kung saan parating naka-simangot sa tuwing magtatalo ang kanyang mga kapwa Wizard Saint tungkol sa sari't-saring usapin. Parati itong tinututulan ang lahat ng mga napag-usapan ng kanyang mga kapwa Wizard Saint at pinipilit ang kanyang mga pinaplano. Tumututol nga ang kanyang mga kapwa Wizard Saint pero lahat ng kanyang mga sinasabi ay nagkakatotoo at lahat ay napapamangha sa kanya, tulad ng kanyang nakita na muling sisiklab ang away ng dalawang guild sa Fiore, ang Fairy Tail at ang Phantom Lord at ang pagkabigo ni Jellal Fernandes na muling buhayin ang R-System sa pamamagitan ng Tower of Heaven na kanyang binuo ng walong taon. Nakausap pa niya si Siegrain na 'Thought Projection' ni Jellal at sinabi nito na 'Papalpak ang plano mong iyan _Jellal_.'

He wears _Arrancar_ clothes: a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. However, his jacket seems to have longer coattails, and the collar is rather high.

He has red lines on his face, actually two red lines. The first red line descends from his left eye, making it appear as if he is crying and the other line ascends from his right eye brushing past his eyebrow up to his hairline, making it appear as if he had a scar. His facial expression rarely changes, and he is almost always frowning.

[I'll be giving you the link to his new outfit & look in the following chapters.]

Info:

Birthday: October 15

Height: 169 cm [5'6½"]

Weight: 55kg [121 lbs.]

Blood Type: A

Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, _Murcielago_

2.) At ang lahat ng bumubuo ng Fairy Tail...

O siya, heto na ako sa kwento...

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Isang araw sa Kaharian ng Fiore, makikitang mapayapang dinaraos ang misa sa isang partikular na simbahan sa bayan ng Magnolia. Bakit nga ba? Oo nga pala, Linggo ngayon. Ang lahat ay nagpupunta sa katangi-tanging simbahan sa buong bayan ng Magnolia, ang Caldia Cathedral. Pati ang buong guild ng Fairy Tail, nag-punta sa misa. Maliban sa iilan na nakasimangot. Makikitang nagmumukmok si Laxus sa tabi ni Makarov, ang Ikatlong Wizard Saint.

"Bakit naka-busangot ka diyan, Laxus?" Tanong ng kanyang Lolo na si Makarov.

"Hay naku, bakit kasi kailangan pa akong isama sa..."

Napahinto ito sa pagsasalita nang binatukan ito ni Makarov ng napakalakas. "Manahimik ka na nga lang diyan at mag-dasal ka."

"Hindi ba ikaw ay nagdadasal eh, maka-diyos ka na?" Sagot ng kanyang apo na si Laxus. "Ang lakas lakas mo ngang uminom ng alak diyan. _Lasing na nga, nagpapaka-lasing pa lalo..._"

_Punyetang bata ito ah, kung makapagsalita akala mo kung sino. Parang wala siyang tinatago sa kanyang baul._ Sabi ni Makarov sa sarili habang patuloy sa pagsasalita ng nakakhiyang salita si Laxus.

"Eh ikaw, wala ka bang itinatago sa _baul_?" Biglang putol ni Makarov.

"Anong sabi mong matanda ka?"

"Oh, eh 'di meron nga... Hindi ba't ilang beses mo nang sinubukang _gahasain_ si Cana sa tuwing ito'y lasing, pero pumapalpak ka?" Pa-demonyong ngiti ni Makarov.

Makikitang naiinis na si Laxus sa sinabi ng kanyang lolo. Gusto na nitong suntukin pero alam niya rin na hindii niya ito matatalo dahil sadyang napakalakas nito, Wizard Saint nga pala ang kanyang lolo.

"Hindi ba, Laxus?" Muling dugtong ni Makarov habang makikitang lumalapit si Cana sa dalawa. Maski na napaka-revealing ang mga suot nito eh, iniisip pa rin niya ang kanyang _conservative side_ pagdating sekswal na relasyon. Naka-pamewang ito at sumimangot kay Laxus. Nang maka-lapit na si Cana kay Laxus ay itinaas nito ang kanyang kamay at sinampal sa mukha ng napaka-lakas si Laxus. Gagantihan sana ito ng suntok ni Laxus, pero muling sinampal sa kabilang pisngi nito. Dito na sumabog si Cana at walang tigil na pinaghahampas si Laxus dahil sa galit.

"Kaya pala parati kitang katabi tuwing lasing ako! Walang hiya kang hayop ka! Hindi ko inaasahan na maririnig ko pa iyan mula sa Lolo Makarov mo!" Hiyaw ni Cana sa simbahan.

Ang lahat ay nagulat sa ikinilos ni Cana, pati na ang mga ibang nagsisimba. Pinigilan ni Erza na lalo pang magwala si Cana, hinatak niya ito palabas ng simbahan habang patuloy sa paghihiyaw si Cana. Napabuntung-hininga na lamang si Makarov.

* * *

Habang nangyayari ang nasabing kaguluhan, lumipat muna tayo kay Natsu. Makiktang ito ay nakasimangot habang nakikipag-usap sa mga kanyang kapwa Wizard Saints. Hindi nanaman kasi magkasundo ang mga ito tungkol sa balak ng Baram Alliance Guild na kung paano paghi-hiwa-hiwalayin ang mga miyembro ng Fairy Tail guild. Ito pa naman ang usapin na ayaw na ayaw talakayin ni Natsu. Sa lahat-lahat ng pwedeng guild na sirain eh, Fairy Tail pa? Naku, h'wag na h'wag mong tututlan yan kapag pinaguusapan ang Fairy Tail, kung ayaw mong ika'y mabugbog ka gamit ang kanyang Fire Dragon Slayer magic.

"_Magsipag tahimik kayo._" Biglang salita ni Natsu sa lahat sa tonong walang pakialam, slamming his fists on the table. "_Walang patutunguhan ang usapang ito._"

"Natsu!" Sagot ng isa. "Anong walang patutunguhan? Meron! Mero-"

"_Manahimik ka._" Muling sagot ni Natsu. "_Binabalaan kita at kayo nang lahat..." _

Galit na si Natsu sa kanyang mga kapwa Wizard Saint, maski makikita sa mukha nitong nakasimangot lang. Ilang beses na niyang pinagbantaan ang mga ito na kapag muling binuhay ang usapan tungkol sa pagbubuwag ng Fairy Tail, makikita nila na si Natsu mismo ang bubuwag sa kanilang samahan. Tinitigan niya ang kanyang mga kapwa Wizard Saints sa mga mata nito, sabay turo ng kanyang index finger sa bawat isa.

_"H'wag na h'wag niyong sisirain ang Fairy Tail... Dahil kapag ginawa niyo yan, ako... Ako mismo ang bubuwag ng samahang ito._"

"Imposible na magagwa mo yan!"

"_At bakit hindi?_" Tanong niya. "_Hindi ba't ang kapangyarihan ko ay malapit na sa Unang Wizard Saint?_"

"Oo. Hindi nga malayo ang kapangyarihan mo sa kanya." Sagot ni Jura.

Si Jura ang Ika-sampu at pinakahuli sa Ten Wizard Saints. Maski na ito ang pinaka mahinang Wizard Saint sa kanilang sampu, ginagalang ito ni Natsu bilang kapwa Wizard Saint. Sa tuwing magsasalita ito, ay hindi maka-angal si Natsu sa mga sinasabi nito.

"Pero tandaan mo, Ika-apat ka lang at kapag kinalaban mo siya ay siguradong matatalo ka."

Tama nga si Jura. Malapit na nga siya sa mga pinakamalakas na Wizard Saint at hindi rin niya matatalo ang pinaka-unang Wizard Saint. Si Jura lang naman ang nakakapag-pakalma kay Natsu.

"Oo Jura..." Mahinahong sagot ni Natsu habang ito ay umupo. "Pero hindi nila pwedeng buwagin ang Fairy Tail. Maski na nakaksira sila ng mga bagay sa Magnolia, sila pa rin ang pinaka-magaling sa buong Kaharian ng Fiore."

"Naiintindihan namin ang pakiramdam mo. Magkaibigan kayo ni Makarov. Matagal na kayong _friends_. Pero hindi naman natin mapipigilan ang Baram Alliance Guild sa plano nilang ito. Maski na gusto naming hindi buwagin ang Fairy Tail pero pinipilit kami ng..."

"Tama na nga ito." Biglang tayo ni Natsu at nagbuntung hininga. "Tara na nga, Hachiko."

_Woof! _Ang sagot ng aso. Tanging si Natsu lang ang naiintindihan nito at nagtataka ang kanyang mga kasamahan kung paano sila nagkakaintindihan. Isang Japanese Spitz ang lahi ng kanyang aso at napaka-_cute _naman kasi ni Hachiko eh halos lahat naaliw rito. Pero sa tuwing may lalapit sa kanya eh, galit na galit ito at walang tigil na tumatahol sa hangga't sa bigyan ito ni Natsu ng laruang buto para tumigil. Binuhat ito ni Natsu palabas ng kwarto na kung saan nagaganap ang pagpupulong at muling nilingon ang mga kasamahan.

"Subukan niyo lang na buwagin ang Fairy Tail... Hindi ko kayo palalampasin... Maski na ang Unang Wizard Saint at ikaw na rin Jura... Tandaan niyo yan..."

At sumara na nga ang pinto. Naiwan naman tahimik ang mga kasamahang Wizard Saints sa kwarto ng pagpupulong. Lumipas ang ilang minutong pananahimik at muling nagsalita si Jura.

"Ipagpatuloy na lang natin ito bukas. Alam naman nating lahat na kapag nakasimangot na iyong batang iyon eh galit na yu'n."

"Bahala ka nga diyan Jura."

_Kapag nalaman ito ni Makarov... Naku po..._

* * *

Habang naglalakad palabas ng lugar na kung saan naka-base ang mga Wizard Saints ay hinahaplos ni Natsu ang mga balahibo ng kanyang alagang aso na si Hachiko. Maya-maya ay nilalaro na niya ito at nakikipaglaro naman ang kanyang alaga.

_Alam mo Hachiko, ikaw lang hindi umaangal sa lahat ng mga plano ko. Ang bait mo talaga! _Ngiting sabi ni Natsu sa kanyang alaga. _Gusto mo na bang kumain?_

_Woof!_ Sagot ng aso. "Kawawa naman itong alaga ko... Nagugutom na..."

_Kumain na nga tayo!_

_Woof! Woof!_

* * *

[With Erza & Cana]

"Punyeta naman Erza, bitawan mo nga ako!" Hiyaw ni Cana habang hinahatak siya ni Erza palabas ng guild. "Sabing bitawan mo ako!"

Nang makalabas na nga ang dalawa, kinompronta ito ni Erza.

"Manahimik ka nga!" Sagot ni Erza. "Nakakahiya ka na! Bigla mo ba namang paghahampasin si Laxus sa loob ng simbahan?"

"At sino ang hindi gagawa nun, ha Erza? Sinong hindi gagawa nun kapag nalaman mo na isa mong ka-miyembro ang gustong mang-gahasa sa'yo?"

"Cana!" Sigaw ni Erza pero huminto ito nang makitang palapit si Makarov, ang kanilang Master.

"Erza, Cana, mamaya na yan. Pag-usapan na lang natin ito pagdating nating lahat sa guild. Magsimba na muna tayo."

"Opo." Sabay na sagot ng dalawa.

_Punyeta ka Laxus. Lagot ka sa akin. H'wag mo akong gagawing tanga. Anong akala mo, hindi ko alam na balak mo akong gahasain? T*** i** ka._

* * *

_Woof! Woof! _ Muling tahol ng aso ni Natsu na sa restaurant, gusto pa nitong kumain ng steak na inorder nila. Napakamot na lang ito sa ulo sa hiling ng kanyang aso.

"Sigurado ka ba? Eh naka tatlong order ka na ng steak mo, eh ako dalawa pa lang..." Sabi ni Natsu habang tinignan ang laman ng kanyang wallet. "...tsaka paubos na pera ko. Pwede bang sa susunod na lang?"

_Woof! Woof!_ Ang tanging sagot ng aso.

"Mabuti naman. Alam kong busog ka na, ako rin naman eh." Natsu replied as he patted Hachiko's head. "Shall we go?"

_Woof!_

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys if I had messed up with Natsu's character. Well, I enjoyed writing it. But did you enjoyed reading it?**

**Please be do gentle or not at the same time.**

**Do criticise, but no flaming. =w=**

**Auf Wiedersehen!**

NxE427-FT / Daisuke

***Arrancar - from 'Bleach': Spanish for "To Tear Off" / Japanese for "Ripped Mask". They're 'Hollows' that has removed its mask and has gained 'Shinigami-like' powers.****  
**

**The outfit Natsu wears in this story is the standard outfit for the 'Arrancars'.  
**

**Natsu as Fourth Wizard Saint: based from Ulquiorra Schiffer (4th Espada) of Bleach.  
**


	2. Laxus at Cana

Natsu Dragneel: The Fourth Wizard Saint, isang Fairy Tail fanfiction.

Rating: **T / 14+ **para sigurado. Pwedeng magpalit anumang oras.

Pair: Laxus D. & Cana A.

* * *

**Panunang Salita #2**

* * *

Characters:

[OC #1]

1.) Sabrina Fernandez-Privaron:

~Kaliwang kamay ni Natsu. Parating pinupuri si Natsu at sinasabing: "Balang araw si Natsu-sama ang magiging First Wizard Saint!" pero parati itong tinututulan ni Yexel. Isang babaeng sadista at parating namumula ang mukha kapag parating napapahiya ni Yexel.

Makikitang naka-suot ng kahalintulad na kasuotan tulad ng kay Natsu. Kulay violet ang buhok nito at naka-pony-tail. Para sa kanyang mata, kulay violet rin ito, tulad ng kanyang buhok at medyo maliit ng konti sa mata ni Natsu.

Nickname: Il Fiore Oscura [Italian for "The Dark Flower". It should be La Flor Oscuro, but since Sabrina is a feminine name, I made it feminine.]

Magic: Flower Mage

*Privaron: from the "Privaron Espada" of the anime Bleach.

Info:

Birthday: September 29

Gender: Female

Height: 156 cm [5'1½"]

Weight: 43 kg [95 lbs.]

Bloodtype: A

[OC #2]

2.) *Yexel Primavera:

~Kanang kamay ni Natsu. Parehas sila ng kanyang "Master" na si Natsu ng pag-uugali: masungit, naka-simangot, walang pakialam sa mundo, lahat ng masasabi mo sa ating Fourth Wizard Saint.

Makikitang naka-suot ito ng kaparehas na damit ni Natsu. Parating niyang pinapahiya at ini-inis si Sabrina, pero maski na parati niyang iniinis si Sabrina, ay mayroon itong pag-tingin sa sinabing babae. Kulay puti ang buhok nito at kulay emerald ang mata nito.

Nickname: Il Tempo di Arresto [The Time Stopper, _lit., The Time Stop_]

Magic: Time Mage (Not Ultear's Time Magic.)

*Primavera: "Summertime" in Spanish

* Narlon changed to Yexel.

Info:

Birthday: May 08

Gender: Male

Height: 154cm [5'0½"]

Weight: 40kg [88 lbs.]

Bloodtype: A+

**Sorry for the confusion I made to those who have read this chapter earlier.**

* * *

**#2: Laxus at Cana**

* * *

"Punyeta naman Erza, bitawan mo nga ako!" Hiyaw ni Cana habang hinahatak siya ni Erza palabas ng guild. "Sabing bitawan mo ako!"

Nang makalabas na nga ang dalawa, kinompronta ito ni Erza.

"Manahimik ka nga!" Sagot ni Erza. "Nakakahiya ka na! Bigla mo ba namang paghahampasin si Laxus sa loob ng simbahan?"

"At sino ang hindi gagawa nun, ha Erza? Sinong hindi gagawa nun kapag nalaman mo na isa mong ka-miyembro ang gustong mang-gahasa sa'yo?"

"Cana!" Sigaw ni Erza pero huminto ito nang makitang palapit si Makarov, ang kanilang Master.

"Erza, Cana, mamaya na yan. Pag-usapan na lang natin ito pagdating nating lahat sa guild. Magsimba na muna tayo."

"Opo." Sabay na sagot ng dalawa.

_Punyeta ka Laxus. Lagot ka sa akin. H'wag mo akong gagawing tanga. Anong akala mo, hindi ko alam na balak mo akong gahasain? T*** i** ka. _

Nang makapasok na muli sa simbahan, pina-upo ni Makarov si Cana sa tabi ni Laxus. (Sinadya ng matandang Wizard Saint na ipagtabi ang dalawa para matapos na ang gulong ginawa ni Laxus.) Wala naman magawa si Cana sa desisyon ng matanda na pag-tabiin sila, gusto man ni Cana na suntukin si Laxus mismo sa simbahan pero natandaan nito na may misa pang nagaganap kaya pilit nitong kinalma ang sarili. Ang sumasagi lang sa isip ni Cana ng mga oras na iyon ay kung bakit may balak si Laxus na gahasain siya. "Tatanungin ko na lang mamay si Laxus kung bakit."

"Salamat naman iha, kumalma ka rin." Pa-buntung-hiningang sabi ni Makarov.

"Wala naman akong magagawa Master eh." Sagot ni Cana habang naghalukip-kip. "Tatanungin ko na lang siya mamaya kung bakit."

* * *

[Sa tahanan ni Natsu]

Nang buksan ni Natsu ang pintuan sa kanyang tahanan, ay sumalubong ang mga tahol kanyang mga aso na sina Raimundo (Ikalawang Japanese Spitz na alaga ni Natsu) , Sakura (Pomerainian), Jessica (Poodle), Reinard (Labrador), at Rhein (Golden Retriever).

"Yo! Kamusta kayo? Alam kong gutom na kayo, ito naman kasing si Hachiko, nag-yaya pang kumain sa labas." Bati ni Natsu sa kanyang mga alaga.

"Alam kong gutom na kayo kaya sandali lang ha." Sabi ni Natsu habang ibinaba si Hachiko.

At pumunta na nga si Natsu sa kusina, nakabuntot ang anyang mga alaga.

* * *

[Sa gusali ng alyansang Fairy Tail]

Makikitang paakyat ng ikalawang palapag ang tatlong pigura habang patuloy sa dating gawi ang iba pang mga miyembro nito. Sina Master Makarov, Cana at Laxus pala yun. Napatingin na lang si Erza kina Laxus at Cana na parehong seryosong-seryoso. Gusto nang tapusin ni Makarov ang kababalaghang ginagawa ni Laxus kay Cana.

Nang makapasok na kwarto na kung saan makukuha ang mga misyon na para sa mga S-Class mages lamang, ay nagsalita na si Cana.

"Laxus. Di-diretsuhin na kita ha. Ano bang nakain mo at gustung-gusto mo akong gahasain, ha?"

Nanatiling tahimik si Laxus at inilihis ang tingin nito sa bintana, gusto niyang kausapin si Cana ng sila lang dalawa, pero hindi niya magawa dahil nariyan ang kanyang Lolo Makarov. Lumipas ang ilang minuto ng katahimikan at hindi pa rin sinasagot ni Laxus ang tanong ni Cana sa kanya. Nag-buntung-hininga si Cana at muling tinanong si Laxus.

"Ano bang naisip mo at gustung-gusto mo akong gahasain?"

"Lolo... Pwede bang..."

"Ano yun, apo?"

"Pwede bang... umalis kayo... pansamantala..."

Mababakas sa mukha ni Cana ang pag-angal sa sinabi ni Laxus pero, gusto na rin niyang mayapos ito ng sila lang dalawa ang nag-uusap. Walang iba. Sila lang dalawa lang.

"Kung yan ang gusto niyo ni Cana..."

At isinara na nga ni Makarov ang pinto. "Kabaliwan mo talaga Laxus."

* * *

Nakahilata sa kama si Natsu. Nakasuot na ito ng t-shirt at pambahay na shorts nang nagbuntung-hininga ito. "Hay salamat. Tapos na ring pakainin ang mga aso." Pinatay na nito ang lampshade at itinalukbong ang kumot sa katawan nito nang bigla itong bumangon at nagsalita sa tonong walang pakialam. "Maliligo nga muna ako."

Mababakas sa mukha nito ang isang Natsu Dragneel na kilala ng kanyang mga kapwa Wizard Saints, naka-ismid ang mukha nito at walang pakialam sa nangyayari sa kanyang kapaligiran. Bumalik na sa dating gawi si Natsu, ang walang pakialam, ang walang pusong Natsu "Fourth Wizard Saint" Dragneel.

_'Hmph_' ang tanging narinig mula rito at tumayo na sa kanyang hinigaan para kunin ang kanyang bath robe at dumiretso na sa banyo para maligo.

_Mga walang kwentang __**basura**__._

* * *

"Cana... Mapaptawad mo na ba ako?" Tanong ng isang Laxus na nakaluhod sa harapan ni Cana, nagmamakaawa.

Isang buntung hininga lang ang maririnig kay Cana. Inis na inis na ito kay Laxus noon pa man, at hindi rin niya alam kung bakit. Pero oras naman na mag-usap sila ng masinsinan tungkol sa oras na ito.

Biglang itinayo ni Cana si Laxus mula sa pagluluhod nito at pinaupo. Nagulat man si Laxus sa ikinilos ng babae pero nakuha nito ang ibig sabihin ni Cana. Gusto nang sabihin ni Laxus matagal nang nararamdaman nito sa nasabing abbae pero dahil sa nadadala siya sa kanyang _libido_ ay, humahantong sa muntik-muntikanang pang-gagahasa rito.

"Laxus... Bakit mo ba ginagawa ang bagay na iyon?" Mahinahong tanong ni Cana sa kanya.

"Cana..." Sabi ni Laxus na lumapit kay Cana. "May... May gusto ako sayo... pero..."

"Pero ano...?"

"May... gusto ako... sa'yo..." Sagot ni Laxus na namumula.

Nagulat si Cana sa sinabi ni Laxus. _Ano? May gusto siya sa akin? Pero... pero bakit..._

"_PERO BAKIT MO GINAWA IYON?_"

* * *

[With Natsu]

Dali-daling isinuot ni Natsu ang kanyang bath robe at tumakbo sa kanyang salas. Na-upo ito at sumulat sa papel na nakalahad sa lamesita sa tabi ng kanyang sofa. As usual, makikita sa mukha niyang ang pagiging walang pakialam sa mundo. Pero maliban sa dalawang alalay nito...

"_Hmph. Nagtatalo nanaman ang dalawa sa kalagitnaan ng kagubatan. __**Mga basura nga talaga**__._"

Kinuha niya ang pluma at kapirasong appael at nag-umpisang isinulat ang katatagang:

_Sabrina at Yexel..._

[Sa kailalaliman ng kagubatan ng Magnolia]

"Hay naku! Nakakinis naman itong si Natsu! Nakakinis na talaga!" Hinaing ng isang babae na nasa 5'2" ang tangkad at kulay itim na nakalugay ang buhok nito. May suot itong damit na katulad ng kay Natsu. Makikitang kasama niya ang isang lalaki na kasing tangkad ni Natsu at parehas sila ng damit ni Natsu. Kulay puti naman ang buhok niya.

"Pwede ba Sabrina? Manahimik ka na lang diyan." Salita ni Yexel. "Kung pinapunta tayo ni Natsu-kun ay h'wag ka nang umangal kung ayaw mong iwanan ka niya sa ere..."

"Anong sabi mo?" Tutol na sigaw ni Sabrina. "Hindi ako iiwanna sa ere ni Natsu-sama! Hindi niya ako-"

"Anong tawag mo du'n sa isang beses na iniwan ka niya sa Crocas? Iniwan ka niya dun sa mga gusto mong bilhing mga bulaklak at isinama niya ako kung saan naganap ang Grand Magic Tournament?"

Namula si Sabrina. Sa tuwing ipapa-alala ni Yexel ang nangyaring iyon sa Crocas ay nakakainis... Para sa kanya. Pero walan pakialam si Yexel kung ano man ang mangyari kay Sabrina basta nasa tabi siya parati ni Natsu.

"Kung gusto mo, iwanan na rin kita rito..."

"Ha?"

Makikitang malayo na si Yexel sa kanya. Mga 500 metro lang naman. "...para ipakain sa mga halimaw... Kung gusto mo lang..."

"H-Hoy! S-Sandali lang Yexel!"

_Basta, si Natsu-sama ang magiging First Wizard Saint balang araw!_

* * *

[With Cana & Laxus]

"Patawarin mo ako Cana..."

Nagkaroon ng sandaling katahimikan. Napagusapan na nila ng masinsinan ang tungkol sa mga ikinikilos ni Laxus sa tuwing nalalsing si Cana. Mukhang na kumbinsi na ni Laxus si Cana.

"H'wag ka ngang ganyan Laxus..."

Niyakap ni Cana si Laxus nang napakahigpit. "Laxus... Patawrin mo rin ako... Kung napagbuhatan kita ng kamay sa simbahan kanina..."

Napangiti si Laxus at ang tanging isinagot nito ay isang mahigpit na yakap kay Cana.

"Wala yu'n, Cana. Basta ikaw."

Napangiti lang si Cana.

* * *

[With Natsu]

Naka-dekwatro si Natsu sa kanyang sofa nang maka-rinig ng katok sa pintuan. Pumikit ito nang isang beses at tumayo para buksan ang pintuan. Mababakas sa mukha niya ang naka-simangot na mukha nito. Sina Sabrina at Yexel na pala iyon. "Ba't ang tagal niyo? Ano oras ba ko kayo pinapupunta? Alas onse y medya na ah."

"Pasensya na po Natsu-sama. Si Sabrina kasi..."

"Oo. Alam ko. Nagdada-dada nanaman si Sabrina tungkol sa pagpunta niya rito? Pumasok na nga kayo. May pag-uusapan tayo."

"Opo, Natsu-sama."

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

A/N: Baka matagal pa ang susunod kong update guys... Since malapit na ang pasukan nanaman.

**NxE427-FT / Daisuke **

**Birthday**December 23[1]**Gender**Male**Height**154 cm (5'0½")[1]**Weight**40 kg (88 lbs.)[1]**Blood Type**AB[1] 


End file.
